


Say You Won’t Let Go

by StardustDreamMate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Corporate worker Jaemin, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Jeno can’t cook, Loneliness, M/M, Whippedness, Who says romance is dead, a dash of angst, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamMate/pseuds/StardustDreamMate
Summary: Jaemin couldn’t say that he was expecting to find a still-cursing Jeno, hair mussed and curly from the steam, a frying pan tucked precariously into the crook of his arm, hip lodged against the door of the oven, cradling his injured hand.Or that the oven would be smoking alarmingly.Or that their microwave would be covered in splattered white stuff.Everything else looked totally normal though.(The corporate burnout and domestic fluff NoMin AU that no one asked for)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Say You Won’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> “Why did you write another one shot when you have so many other stories, SDM?” I don’t know, but side projects keep me sane, you know? >_<
> 
> I don’t own or speak for any of the real life people that these characters are based on. This is fiction, and should be taken as such. 
> 
> Title: ♪ Say You Won’t Let Go by James Arthur 
> 
> For S, my lovely BFF who deals with this shit all the time. May this story cheer you up during the worst of days
> 
> <3333

Jaemin watched the hands of the clock tick away bit by bit, waiting for his plane to be ready to board at the airport. 

The building was rather busy around him, alive with the typical hubbub of people with places to go and people to see. Passengers rushed past dragging suitcases, carrying briefcases, or weighed down by backpacks. All were lost in their own worlds or animatedly conversing with their travel partner. 

Jaemin felt lonely. 

His layover felt like the longest one in his entire life, and the flight from Singapore to Kuala Lumpur seemingly like it was a flight across the world rather than a short, one hour flight across a peninsula. The remaining eight were going to feel like a lifetime. 

Maybe it was because he’d been away from Jeno for far too long. 

His work trips had been taking him further and further from his boyfriend as Jaemin’s own importance in the company increased. What had used to be ten-hour days had turned into ten-day overseas conferences, which turned into two- month work trips around the world to talk with higher ups he cared nothing for. 

This trip had been short, compared to the last one, and it was still an entire month. 

It was almost enough to make Jaemin quit. 

Texting just wasn’t the same, Skype wasn’t the same, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. 

Depression is an easy thing to fall into, Jaemin had learned. It was very easy to be depressed when you were alone in a foreign country, away from your favorite person in the entire world. It was easy to be lonely. 

People say that you always keep your loved ones in your heart, and maybe that’s true, but Jaemin can’t just leave Jeno in his heart; it’s not possible. 

Jaemin wanted Jeno in his heart, in his arms, in his life; he wanted Jeno everywhere, he wanted _Jeno._

How do you stay away from your best friend, your rock, the person who knows you best in the entire world, for days, weeks, even months on end? 

Crescent eyes, ebony hair, loud laughter, the best of hugs, sweetest of kisses, sharpest of tongues, Jaemin missed all of them. 

_I’m coming home soon, darling,_ Jaemin thought, as he handed the flight attendant his ticket to board. 

“Jeno, I’m home!” Jaemin announced, turning the deadbolt to lock the door behind him. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Jeno yelled back, sounding frantic. “Don’t come in! Just...give me a minute!” he added, followed by some suspicious crashing noises. 

“Okay,” Jaemin replied, dragging out the last syllable curiously. _What could he possibly be doing in the kitchen?_

Nonetheless, Jaemin followed the order, instead going to their bedroom to change out of his stuffy suit. 

“I hear shoes on the floor!” Jeno shouted through the doors, making Jaemin wince and snicker. 

“No, you don’t!” Jaemin chucked his loafers in the general direction of their front door. 

_Oh, how I missed you._

Their bedroom looked the same as it always had, just with a few less clothes on the ground (Jaemin _hated_ folding clothes), and a few more things in the trash can. A suspicious black bag was sitting next to it, but Jaemin figured he’d spare Jeno the embarrassment of finding out exactly what had been in it. 

His cuff links clattered against Jeno’s ring holder, loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Jaemin shrugged off the jacket, breathing out a sigh of relief when the aircon started to blow through his button-up. All those higher-ups might live in their prissy attire, but Jaemin couldn’t stand it. 

Yet another reason to quit. 

Jaemin kicked off his slacks in favor of just his boxers (it wasn’t like Jeno cared anyway), and pattered into the bathroom to wipe the overbearing cologne off his neck. It was strong enough that if Jaemin inhaled through his mouth, he could practically taste it. 

The washcloth was cool against his skin, and with each pass Jaemin could feel his head clearing, the musky scent of chemicals fading away. If he thought he had time, he would’ve taken a shower, too, to get the scent of expensive shampoo out of his hair from the five star hotels he’d been stuck in. 

It was stifling to act as if one was above the rest of the world. Jaemin would much rather smile at a waiter or waitress, help an auntie across the street, or get his hands dirty cleaning out a local dumpster than walk straight forward surrounded by distinguished old men with an impassive look, ignoring the life of the world surrounding him. 

Jaemin knew that luxury was nothing to scoff at, but it just wasn’t his life, and it would never be his life. He was grateful for the experience that his job provided, but he just couldn’t understand why people craved the grandeur, dreamed of the golden credit cards.

If Jeno wanted to live like a king, however, Jaemin would do everything in his power to get them there, but if Jeno didn’t want it, Jaemin didn’t want it either. 

Lucky for him, they both preferred their simple flat with peeling wallpaper, linoleum floors, and shitty carpet in the bedroom; the rickety balcony outside their living room, covered in hanging plants, the itty bitty television in front of their equally small sofa. 

It wasn’t to say they didn’t have money. Jaemin made a shit-ton on his own, and Jeno’s work was nothing to scoff at either. They just didn’t feel the need to flaunt it. 

Looking around, seeing all the familiar things, the mundane chores needing to be done, Jaemin didn’t want to leave again. He hated leaving, and he knew that the second he saw Jeno, he was going to loathe the next trip even more. 

Sighing heavily, Jaemin ruffled his hair to screw up the perfect part, studying his tired eyes in the mirror. His eyes hadn’t seen bags this deep since college. 

Maybe it was time to have that talk with Jeno about getting a different job. 

Would that be their breaking point, though? 

A loud crash from the kitchen cut through his increasingly worsening thoughts, followed by a screech and some rather explicit cursing. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin yelled, all depressing thoughts replaced by fear, as he raced through the flat. “Is everything okay?” 

“Just peachy!” Jeno gritted out, as Jaemin reached the kitchen door, about to push it open. Jeno apparently sensed this, yelling, “Don’t you dare enter my kitchen, Na Jaemin!” More scrambling and crashing sounds followed suit. 

Jaemin ignored him. 

“You did not,” Jaemin gasped, staring incredulously at the bizarre scene in front of him. “I know that’s not what I’m seeing.” 

“It is not,” Jeno agreed, chuckling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. “It’s definitely not.” 

“God, I need to bubble wrap you.” 

“Probably.” 

Jaemin couldn’t say that he was expecting to find a still-cursing Jeno, hair mussed and curly from the steam, a frying pan tucked precariously into the crook of his arm, hip lodged against the door of the oven, cradling his injured hand. 

Or that the oven would be smoking alarmingly. 

Or that their microwave would be covered in splattered white stuff. 

Everything else looked totally normal though. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Jeno whined, pouting faintly. “I cook with no problem ninety percent of the time!” 

“Fifty percent,” Jaemin corrected, “when I’m home to make sure you don’t burn anything because you can’t actually cook anything.” He walked over to take the frying pan from Jeno, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he went. 

“That’s not true!” Jeno whined louder, “It’s more like seventy-five percent!” He protested. “I'm a good cook! If the bulgogi hadn’t decided to hiss and spew hot juice on me, I would’ve been fine!” He crossed his arms and leveled Jaemin with a petulant look that came off more cute than upset. 

Jaemin just shook his head again, shooting Jeno a lovingly exasperated look, before retreating to the table to grab the nearest first aid kit that was stored under it (they kept one in every room of the apartment). 

After carefully inspecting the burn and cleaning it out with antiseptic (“Ouch, Nana!” Jeno wailed. “I think that hurt more than the burn!”), Jaemin wrapped his boyfriend’s hand in gauze, pressing a kiss on top of the wrappings. 

“There,” he announced, smiling fondly up at the older, “all better now.” 

“Thank you.” Jeno smiled. “Can you leave my kitchen now?” 

“I just got home, and you already want rid of me?” Jaemin pouted, squeezing Jeno’s waist lightly. 

“You know that’s not true.” 

Jeno wrapped his own fingers around Jaemin’s, resting in the dip of his waist, and leaned into his boyfriend’s side, nestling his head on the other’s shoulder. 

Jaemin’s heart swelled, and he tilted his head down to study his love’s face. Jeno’s eyes were closed, eyelashes fanning out delicately against his cheekbones, and he looked so, so serene.

It was if Jeno could sense Jaemin’s eyes on him, as those beautiful eyes fluttered open softly, softening infinitesimally. 

“I missed you, Jaem,” he whispered quietly, turning his head to look up into Jaemin’s eyes. 

The warmth in them lit Jaemin’s heart aflame with love once again, tending the steady flame, turning it into a blazing bonfire. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Jaemin gently tugged him forward and around, and Jeno tucked himself into his chest instantly, cuddling Jaemin closer. Smiling the tiniest of smiles, eyes surprisingly watery, Jaemin rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s, breathing him in. 

He could smell his own shampoo in Jeno’s hair, minty and tangy with grapefruit, contrasting with Jeno’s usual vanilla lotion scent. The change of shampoo was just more evidence of the strain that Jaemin’s work had put on him. 

More tears started to collect in Jaemin’s eyes, rolling around and threatening to spill out. 

_God I missed you._

They stood there for a long time, just basking in each other’s presence, relishing in the feeling of being together again. 

Jaemin never wanted to let this go. 

After a while, Jeno gently untangled himself from Jaemin’s embrace, kissing him sweetly before tugging his boyfriend down to sit at their table. 

“Stay put!” Jeno demanded, eyesmiling yet again. “We can’t forget about dinner!” He announced, before darting back into the kitchen. 

Jaemin sighed again, resisting the urge to follow his boyfriend because a.) he didn’t want him to burn himself _again,_ and b.) because Jaemin so didn’t want to be alone right now after just regaining Jeno. It was like a physical ache had manifested in his heart the longer they were apart. 

Instead, he propped his feet up on the chair next to him. Jeno probably needed space anyway...especially when Jaemin would bring up the work conversation...

Jeno rushed back out a couple seconds later, however, with a bunch of candles and a bouquet of roses, lighter clamped between his teeth. He beamed at Jaemin around it, before setting the decorations in the middle of the table. 

After some artistic shuffling, Jeno seemed content with the new placement of his decor and removed the lighter from between his teeth. Before he could light the candles, however, Jaemin plucked the lighter from between his fingers, clucking his tongue. 

“No flames for you, mister,” he teased, clicking the lighter to ignite the fluid inside, carefully touching it to the wicks of the candles. “I rather like our flat intact.” 

“You’re no fun,” Jeno argued, but let Jaemin light them nonetheless. His hair had curled even more, if that was even possible at this point. 

He still looked radiant. 

“I know.” Jaemin tugged him down for a kiss, patting his cheek affectionately. 

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!” Jeno cried, pouting harder, jutting his bottom lip out adorably. 

Jaemin wanted to kiss it. 

“Okay.” 

“Stop agreeing with me!”

“Okay.” Jaemin smirked, placing the lighter in Jeno’s palm and curling his fingers around it. 

“I hate you,” Jeno retorted, snorting. “Gosh, you’re such a smartass.” 

“No you don’t, and thank you!” Jaemin chirped, eyesmiling his boyfriend. His eye smile might not be as adorable as Jeno’s, but it could pack quite a punch if applied correctly. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” is all Jeno huffed before turning on his heel to finish cooking dinner. 

“What are you cooking, anyway?” Jaemin called after him. He had seen the wrappings of a chocolate bag in the corner of the sink, and he’d heard Jeno mention the bulgogi, but other than that, he had no clue what was going on in their kitchen. 

“Poisonous food,” Jeno yelled back, not skipping a beat. “I’ve had it with you, I’m going to off you and collect your money and assets.”

“My parents would never let you get away with that,” Jaemin argued, grinning. “Hell, my sister would kill you first!” 

“But she loves me,” Jeno pointed out, kicking the kitchen door open with his foot and bringing out a bowl of rice with bulgogi on top. 

“Not more than she loves me,” Jaemin snorted, eyeing the food in Jeno’s hands with mock suspicion. 

“We’ll see about that,” his boyfriend hummed, pressing an absentminded kiss to Jaemin’s head before ducking back into the kitchen. 

Oh, how Jaemin had missed their banter. He’d make sure to show Jeno tonight, just how much he’d missed him. 

After the conversation. 

Right. 

This time, Jeno returned with a bowl of kimchi, a single, prelit candle pressed into the cabbage. 

Jaemin shot him an inquisitive look, and Jeno just smiled sweetly, setting it down in front of him. 

“You’ve been sad recently,” he explained, untying his apron and setting down on the other side of the table, “so I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“Aw,” Jaemin cooed, tugging Jeno over for a hug. “You’re so sweet.” 

“You said it’s lonely being at work without seeing me for long stretches of time. And you always hug me really tight when you come home from trips off. So I thought I could surprise you when you came home from this one.” 

Jaemin stared at his boyfriend, eyes panning over his beautiful face, before pulling his chair closer and burying his own face in Jeno’s shoulder, hugging the older as close as the awkward angle would allow. 

“Thank you,” he murmured into the soft t-shirt that Jeno was wearing, ignoring the feeling of sharp shoulder bones squishing his nose a little too much. 

“Always.” 

  
  
  


As it turned out, the actual bulgogi was not that bad. Jaemin thought Jeno did a pretty good job with the sear, just maybe a little bit more sauce. The kimchi was good too, just tangy enough to add the right acidity to the meal. 

Jeno’s rice however…

“Jen, this isn’t cooked,” Jaemin chuckled, looking over at his boyfriend who was watching him with expectant, attentive eyes. 

“What?” Jeno cried, hopping up to inspect Jaemin’s rice better. “I thought I cooked it the full time!” 

“Did you use the rice cooker?”

“Yes!” 

Jaemin pushed the dry grains around with his chopsticks, wondering how on Earth Jeno hadn’t realized the grains _clicked_ together instead of sticking _._

“Did you add water to the pot?” 

“...what?” 

“Oh, darling” 

  
  


Jaemin’s own hair was curled from the ridiculous humidity in their kitchen after he finished recooking Jeno’s raw rice. His boyfriend had protested for a solid twenty seconds until Jaemin promised extra cuddles and also bibimbap tomorrow. 

This time, their dinner was complete, bulgogi and rice, fully cooked and marinated, with a side of kimchi. By the time they were completely situated, the candles had melted down to little stubs. 

Jaemin hadn’t felt this content in a long time. There was something just so special about being near his boyfriend again that was impossible to describe. 

With just a look, Jeno could know exactly what was going on in his brain, could target exactly what was wrong. Jeno always knew exactly what Jaemin needed, and he couldn’t be more grateful for him. 

But it wasn’t just what was wrong 

Jeno made him happier. 

Jaemin could get his cuddles from Jeno, even if his boyfriend wasn’t feeling it. Jeno would pet his hair, run his fingers through it, and Jaemin would melt into a little puddle. 

Jeno’s presence was the most calming, grounding thing, and Jaemin was ever so grateful for his boyfriend. 

Frankly, he wanted to be with Jeno forever. 

Which probably meant it was time for the job conversation. 

Ah shit. 

“Hey Jen?” Jaemin set his chopsticks down with a click, lacing his fingers together nervously. 

“Mm?” 

“What would you think if I said I want to quit my job? Or at least move to a different sector that I enjoy?” 

Silence. 

Jaemin snuck a glance at his boyfriend, who had frozen with his chopsticks hovering above his bowl, beef clenched between them, staring down at the table. An impassive look had crossed his face, and it made Jaemin’s heart beat even faster. 

The longer it took Jeno to reply, the more the world was starting to glow brighter, and Jaemin’s breath was coming quicker and shorter. He was about ready to withdraw the statement and laugh it off, when Jeno looked up from the table. 

“Are you sure you want to? They do pay you a lot of money.” His eyes were serious, staring straight into Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin wilted under the gaze, shrinking into his seat. Of course Jeno would worry about bills. Their bills were important. If Jaemin was out a job...things could get tight. 

“I just—never mind, you’re right, I totally—“

“Jaemin,” Jeno interrupted, laying his hand on his boyfriend’s, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t quit. I’m just asking if you’re sure. Because it’s a good position to give up, plus you get to travel the world like you always wanted to.” 

Jaemin sat up a little straighter, panic lessening, the world starting to come back into focus a little better. 

He should’ve known Jeno would be supportive. He could talk to him about anything, good or bad, tragic or euphoric, and Jeno wouldn’t judge him. Jeno would comfort him or laugh with him or cry with him, but never try to hurt him. He’d never force Jaemin to continue doing something he hated. 

He should’ve trusted in Jeno. His boyfriend loved him, he supported him, and it really was time for Jaemin to start believing in himself too. 

“I do enjoy traveling,” he mumbled, “but I don’t like being away from you to do it.” 

“Okay. Is that all?” Jeno’s thumb stroked over the back of Jaemin’s hand, grounding him, pulling him back from the panic. 

“No,” Jaemin mumbled. “I also hate the snobby CEOs and their dumb power plays. I don’t like the exclusiveness of it, and it makes me uncomfortable. I don’t need expensive things and extravagant food to make me feel important; all I need is you. I know who I am and having money isn’t going to change that. 

“I don’t like feeling like the boy from Jeonju who grew up as a nobody and not a chaebol heir. I wouldn’t trade my upraising for the world, but I can’t stand being looked at like I’m the dirt on their shoes, despite becoming nearly as powerful as them.” 

“Oh Jaem,” Jeno whispered, looking crestfallen and sad. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I know that now.” Jaemin shot him a tiny sliver of a smile. 

“If you want to quit—“ Jeno started, but Jaemin cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” he scolded lightly. “Finally, I want to leave because,” Jaemin continued, looking Jeno in the eyes and taking his hand, “I can’t stand being away from you so much. All the money in the world isn’t worth losing you. I love you.” 

Tears welled up in Jeno’s eyes as he sniffled wetly, trying and failing to contain his emotions. 

“Dammit, Jaemin, you weren’t supposed to make me cry,” Jeno sobbed, wiping at his eyes. “I was doing fine and then you go and be all sappy!” 

“I’m sorry!” Jaemin babbled, drying Jeno’s cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. “I was just telling the truth!” 

“I know, you big sap, but now I’m crying because you’re just too sweet,” Jeno chuckled, sniffing hard. “I love you too, by the way, if that wasn’t clear.”

Jaemin wanted this forever, he decided, as he squeezed Jeno tight, sharing a kiss that tasted like salt and sugar all at once. After six years...

Maybe it was time to start looking for a ring. 

He was about to tell Jeno just that, when his boyfriend jumped up suddenly, eyes wide, tears dried. 

“Stay here! I almost forgot, I have dessert!” 

Jaemin just stared incredulously after him. They went from crying over Jaemin’s impromptu confession of love and also his lack of passion about his job to dessert? And more importantly...there was more Jeno-cooked food? 

_Please don’t let him have baked a cake,_ Jaemin thought desperately. He loved his boyfriend dearly, he was even ready to get hitched to him, but uncooked eggs were a one way trip to Salmonella City. 

Jeno, however, walked out with a tray of chocolates, meticulously decorated with different colors, piped onto a cookie sheet. Jeno carefully set it down on the table in front of Jaemin, an absolutely petrified look marring his gorgeous features. 

“Promise me that if this doesn’t go well, things won’t be too awkward?” Jeno mumbled, hiding the tray from Jaemin’s view until he answered. 

“Yeah?” _What was going on? Why was a dessert tray so important?_

Swallowing hard, Jaemin moved his eyes down to look at the chocolate, wondering what could possibly be that wrong. 

It looked gorgeous. 

Bite-sized hearts swirled around the edges of the tray, lacy and delicate, while others were more solid looking, bright curlicues and stripes piped across their tops. A few little flowers were sprinkled in between the rest of the hearts, from white to purple to red. 

And in the center, two exquisite roses were moulded out of chocolate, brilliant red and vibrant green, next to two words. 

Two words that made Jaemin’s heart stop beating. 

“Marry me?” Jeno asked, pulling the words off the tray, out of the chocolate, and into the real world, drawing Jaemin’s attention away from the treats and to the man next to him.

Jeno was kneeling on the ground, hands wrapped around a blue velvet box held open to expose a copper ring, little indents etched around the length of it. 

“Say you’ll spend every day with me, for the rest of our lives, because god knows I want to with you. Say you’ll share my name, or give me yours, say that I’ll be your one and only forever.” 

“Oh my god,” Jaemin breathed, hands cupped over his mouth, fingers covering his nose. “Oh my god.” An anxious giggle escaped his lips. 

Jeno laughed nervously with him, cracking a half smile. 

“Holy shit.” Jaemin stared down at Jeno, his beautiful, kind, sweet Jeno. “I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Is that a yes?” Jeno questioned, a nervously excited look starting to take over his face. His voice was thin and hopeful all at once. 

“Yes,” Jaemin panted, as the first tear spilled out his eyes, rolling down his hand, sliding down his arm. “Yes, oh my god, yes, I’ll marry you!” 

Instantly, Jeno swept up from his knee, wrapping his arms around Jaemin, kissing him deep and slow. Jaemin kissed back just as passionately, still crying wholeheartedly. 

With Jeno by his side, maybe quitting his job wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe finding a new one would be even easier. He could ask Renjun, at the office, for recommendations. He knew for sure he’d get one. 

With Jeno by his side, maybe life would be brighter, easier, calmer, sweeter. They could really spend more time together, time they lost over the past year or so, go on more dates. 

With Jeno by his side, Jaemin could finally be in love freely again. No more work taking all his time, stolen moments in the weeks between. No more hasty dinners composed of take out but actual home-cooked meals, made by Jaemin himself, once again. 

With Jeno by his side, as his boyfriend, his new fiancé, his eventual husband, Jaemin could finally relax. 

Because he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @MateStardust


End file.
